Mating Time
by KanameAngel
Summary: Naruto is a fox demon he has a older brother name Kyuubi he is a fox demon who also likes Sasuke who is also a fox demon. Will Kyuubi try to break them apart to win Sasuke heart? Read and Find out. NaruSasu
1. School Week

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Naruto is a fox demon his has an older brother name Kyuubi is a fox demon who also likes Sasuke who is also a fox demon. Will Kyuubi try and break them apart to win Sasukes heart? NaruSasu

Chapter Summery: Naruto wishes he could go back to the castle where they live. Naruto and Kyuubi were princes. Will Naruto be able to ask Sasuke to be his Mate? Read and find out.

Authors note: I reread this story and fix the spell misstakes and the grammer. I hope you all like my story enjoy.

Mating Time

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: School Week

Naruto was laying on his bed after he turned off the annoying alarm clock that wakes him up every morning to go to school where he does not want to go, the only thing that keeps him going to school was a raven hair boy that was in his class who was also the same age has him. Naruto almost went back to sleep when Yondaime came into his youngest sons room.

"Naruto, time to go to school, get up or you will miss your ride to school." Yondaime said to the boy who was still lying in his bed. When Naruto did not respond to him his yellow fox ear twitch in annoyance.

He walked up to his son's bed and shook him. "If you don't wake up you will miss your mate." The yellow haired older man.

Naruto turned his head to look at his father. "Why can't we go back to our real home?" He asked his father for the tenth time this month.

"We can't because it's not safe for us; you know very will who was after us." Yondaime said to his youngest son.

Before Naruto got up Kyuubi came into the room making sure his brother was ready for school. "You better move on it or I will leave you be hide." The red head said as he walked out of his brother's room.

Naruto glared at his brother and father before getting up which made his dad smile at him. "Good boy see you down stairs." Naruto dad said as he rub his sons yellow messy hair.

He looked around his room after his father left the room and notices he left his TV on last night, that was across from his bed. On the right of the bed and next to the door where his desks at along with his computer and on the left was his closet and his own bathroom.

_At least I have my own bathroom away from my brother_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto walked into his bathroom turned on the water in the shower. He started to take his night clothes off when his cell phone went off he walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom where his cell was. When he looked at it he see who it was it was Sasuke his best friends and hoping to be his mate.

_I don't have time for this, I will call him back when I leave for school_ Naruto thought to himself as he went back into his bathroom.

Naruto move all his clothes off, he went into the shower not to long after his blonde ears and tail got wet like the rest off him did started to wash him self.

* * *

Kyuubi was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Naruto to come down stairs to go to school. He looked at his dad who was put pan cakes in front of his first born, smiled at him telling him to start eating his breakfast.

The red head only looked at his father before eating his pan cakes. "Father when will it be safe for us to go back to our real home?" Kyuubi asked while he took a bit of his pan cake.

Yondaime sighed. "I don't know when we can sorry son." He gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "When Kakashi says it's over then we can go back until then you and Naruto must live with common demons okay." He said as he scratches his fox ear.

"I know I just miss are old life." The red head said with his red fox ears flat on his head looking sad.

"I know you do so does Naruto, that's why I am counting on you to be there for him." The blonde hair king said.

"Yea I know he does too but at least he has someone." Kyuubi said as his ear twitch when he heard Naruto coming down the stairs already for school. "Hey Naruto." He said to his brother once he was in the kitchen with him.

"Hey, Dad do you think I could hang out with Sasuke today?" Naruto asked hoping he will say yes.

Yondaime looked at his son while he thinks on a decision. "You can as long as he come straight home after you leave his place." The king said.

"Yes will do, if its too let to come home can I spend the night with him?" The Prince asked.

The king laughed at his son. "Yes you can as long it's okay with Sasuke parents." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks dad." Naruto said as he walked over and gave his dad a hug to thank him. Naruto's dad gave a hug in return. Kyuubi laughed as will at the sight.

"Okay Naruto lets get to school." The older Prince said to his brother.

Naruto gave him a grin and nodded his head after he let go of his father. The red head got up from the chair went to get his keys and book bag while Naruto got his school bag that was next to his. They walked out of the front door went to Kyuubi's black Mustang got in while Naruto put his back pack in the back seat where Kyuubi put his after he got in the other side of the car.

It only took them 5 minutes to get to school, once they park the car they both got out of the car head into the school building to look for their friends. Expect Naruto was looking for Sasuke to tell him the good news.

_I hope I can tell him how I feel today_ Naruto thought to himself. He found Sasuke outside of the school building where they could eat lunch at. _Sasuke looks sexy today_ Naruto said as he looked at the raven hair fox demon who wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Sasuke looked up seeing Naruto made him smile. He got up walked over to him. _Naruto looks hot today_ Sasuke thought to himself. He stopped in front of the blond fox demon.

"Hey Sasuke I have good news." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Hey what is it dobe?" Sasuke said with a smile also on his face.

Naruto gave him a look to stop calling him that, all it did was make the raven laugh a little. "You called earlier what did you what?" Naruto asked before telling him the good news.

"I just wanted to know if you got permission to spend the night with me." Sasuke said looking away with a little blush on his face.

_He looks good when he blushes like that_ Naruto thought to himself. "Yea I did get answer, dad said it was okay as long as your parents is okay with it." The blonde said to his friend who he is hoping to be his lover.

"Good lets go to class and talk about our plans throu notes or texts." Sasuke said with a grin on his face with made Naruto smile on his face.

"Good idea so our teacher does not get made at us, I think he is going to give us free day to do what ever we want today." Naruto spoke before walking in the class room with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were now in their fifth period class, which was study hall so they can do what ever they want. The blonde started to text Sasuke since they could not set together today because there was only two seats left that was in the back row where Sasuke was on the right end while Naruto was on the left end.

To: Raven

From: Fox

_Sasuke let's watch movies all night long._

Sasuke smiled at the text Naruto send him.

To: Fox

From: Raven

_That sounds good we also can play my Playstation 3._

Naruto could not help but smile at his message that Sasuke send him.

To: Raven

From: Fox

_Awesome idea Sasuke we also can play a prank on your brother Itachi, lol._

Sasuke laughed when he saw what Naruto text him.

To: Fox

From: Raven

_Great idea I would love to do that but Itachi was going to have his boyfriend spend the night too so we better safe it for some other time._

Naruto looked up from his text to Sasuke gave him the puppy dog eyes look before texting back.

To: Raven

From: Fox

_Why can't we do it with Itachi's boyfriend there? Will he beat us up or something?_

Sasuke read the text then text back to his blonde friend.

To: Fox

From: Raven

_Let's just say they want some alone time, I promised him I would leave him alone._

The blonde read the text Sasuke sent not sure what to say.

To: Raven

From: Fox

_What did he do to make you agree to it?_

Raven read the text from the blonde then smiled at that message.

To: Fox

From: Raven

_No he didn't, he just said that if I do this for him he would spend some brotherly time with me like when we were little kids._

Naruto was happy to here that they would be spending some time together.

To: Raven

From: Fox

_Later to night I have something I need to tell you._

Sasuke looked up from the text to look at Naruto before texting back.

To: Fox

From: Raven

_Okay can't wait until the end of the day._

Naruto smiled and happy to hear that he can't wait to spend some time with him before he could text Sasuke back the bell rang.

* * *

It's finally the end of the day Sasuke and Naruto are in the ravens room playing video games when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sasuke said no sooner he said that the door opened his brother and Kisame who look like a shark demon walked into the room. Sasuke looked over to see his brother and lover in his room.

"Sasuke remember what I asked of you." Itachi said to his brother with a rare smile on his face.

"Yea I remember don't worry." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto saying don't do anything to piss his brother off.

"Good." Itachi said as he walked to the door left the room with Kisame who closed the door after they walked out of the room.

"Sasuke I would like to ask you something?" The blonde said to his friend.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me ask away." Sasuke said.

"Would you do the honor of being my mate?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised he asked that. _I hoped he likes me the same way I do_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke smiled at Naruto before speaking to him. "Yes I would love to be your mate." Sasuke said.

Not to long after Sasuke said that Naruto was on him pulling him into a passionate kiss on the lips. "Thank you Sasuke." Blonde said to his mate.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter Two, I hope you all like this story so far enjoy.


	2. School Week Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Naruto is a fox demon his has an older brother name Kyuubi is a fox demon who also likes Sasuke who is also a fox demon. Will Kyuubi try to break them a part to win Sasukes heart?

Mating Time

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: School Week Part two

Not to long after Sasuke said that Naruto was on him pulling him into a passionate kiss on the lips. "Thank you Sasuke." Blonde said to his mate.

Sasuke smiled at his mate as he put his arms around his shoulder pulled them closer together as he laid his head on the blonds shoulder has he sighed. "Your welcome I'm happy to be with you." The raven haired male said as he moved his head up from Naruto's shoulder to look in the blondes blue eyes.

"I loved you the moment I met you." The raven said as he blushed a little at his mate.

"I loved you too when I met you." Naruto said as he kissed his mate on the lips again happy to have him. _I wish I could tell him more about me; I will have to ask father if that is okay_ the blonde thought to himself as he held his lover closer to him.

Sasuke looked to his door when he stared to hear moans and groans that sounds like pleasure then hurt, Sasuke blushed at the thought of knowing his brother was having sex in the next room. Naruto smiled when he notices he was blushing at the sounds they are hearing from the next room that was Itachi's.

"It sounds like he is having a good time." The blonde said with a grin on his face as he held Sasuke to him, he pick his mate up in bridal style and carried him to the bed.

"Yea it sure does." Sasuke said with a blush on his face.

Naruto got into bed with his mate who was still blushing. The blonde laughed at that as he pulled him closer to him as he pulled the blankets over then. "Let's go to sleep." He said to the raven.

"Yea we should. Good night." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes started to fall a sleep.

"Good night babe." Naruto said as he kissed on his mates forehand while he started to close his eyes.

* * *

Naruto started to wake up when he feels Sasuke moving to get up, he looks to see it was 10:30 in the morning.

"Wow it's time for me to get home." Naruto said in shock.

Sasuke looked at his mate in surprised. "Why do you have to go home now, I thought we have more time together today." The raven said with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry babe, I have plans with my family today." The blonde said as he pulled his lover close to him to kiss on the lips to show him how sorry he was for leaving so early. "I will make it up to you." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he let go of Sasuke to go pick up his clothes to change.

"You better make up for it." Sasuke said with sexy smile on his face as he watches his mate leave the room to go change. It did not take Naruto long to change clothes. He walked up to Sasuke pulled him in his arms again.

"I will see you soon love." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke into a passionate kissed that lasted more then the last one, soon they stop looking at each other while they panting. "Bye, babe." The blonde said while he let go of Sasuke to leave.

"Bye." Sasuke said as he watched his mate leave the room.

Naruto was walking down stairs until he reach the end of the stairs. He walked to the door, opened it, he went to his car got in closed the door started the engine.

* * *

Naruto went into his house seeing his dad was coming from the kitchen smiling at him seeing he was finally home.

Naruto walked up to his dad. "Dad I have something to ask you?" the youngest blonde asked his dad.

"Yes what is it?" Yondaime asked, looking at his son waiting to hear his question.

"Can I tell Sasuke that I'm a prince?" Naruto asked his dad.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, sorry I am going to leave it here until the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy.


	3. Secrets And Brother's

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Naruto is a fox demon his has an older brother name Kyuubi is a fox demon who also likes Sasuke who is also a fox demon. Will Kyuubi try to break them a part to win Sasukes heart?

Chapter Summery: Naruto asked his dad if he can tell Sasuke their secret. Will Naruto dad say yes? Read and find out.

Mating Time

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Three: Secrets And Brother's

Naruto went into his house seeing his dad was coming from the kitchen smiling at him seeing he was finally home.

Naruto walked up to his dad. "Dad I have something to ask you?" the youngest blonde asked his dad.

"Yes what is it?" Yondaime asked, looking at his son waiting to hear his question.

"Can I tell Sasuke that I'm a prince?" Naruto asked his dad hoping he will be able to tell his mate about himself.

Yondaime started to sigh knowing this would have come up sooner or later. "Why do you want to tell him?" he asked his youngest son who was standing in front of him.

"I finally asked him be my mate." Naruto said, he looked at his father before speaking again making sure he would say yes. "He said yes to be my mate, and I want to tell him about my past life." The blonde said, his fox's ears flatten down as he waited for his father to answer his question.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea to tell him right now." The older blonde male said to his son who gave him a pouting looking on his face with his fox's ears still flat on his head. "I'm sorry you can't tell him right now." Yondaime left Naruto in the room alone to pout.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen after eating his breakfast. He sat down with his older brother Itachi who was watching TV in the living room doing nothing at the moment. The youngest raven hair fox demon looked at his brother.

"Aniki can we do something together?" Sasuke asked, he gave his older brother the puppy dog eyes.

Itachi sighed knowing his little would not stop bothering him until he said yes. "Otouto I know I made a promise to you to spend time together, we will just not today." The older raven said to his little brother who sat next to him on the couch.

Sasuke just looked away mad at his older brother who told him he would spend time with him if he left him alone last night. "You lied to me Aniki." The youngest brother said, he got up left the room to get his jacket left the house to get away from his lying older brother.

Itachi sighed knowing he had to go after him; he got up left the room got his jacket walked out of the house. He saw his little brother walking down the sidewalk, he ran to his brother pulled him back to him into a hug to prevent him from walking away from him. He kept on his hold on him until Sasuke stopped struggling way from him. After a while the youngest raven stopped struggling to get away. "Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounds, I meant we can do brotherly things next weekend." The older brother said, he let go of his little brother.

Sasuke turned around to look at his brother. "Do you really mean it we will hang out together this coming next weekend?" the youngest raven asked looking at his older brother with sad hopeful eyes looking at him.

"Yes I really mean it." Itachi said after he pulled his little brother in a hug. Sasuke started to hug his older brother back. Itachi let go of him when his cell started to ring, he pulled back from the hug a little to answer his phone.

"Hello!" the older raven said, he kept his little brother into a hug, while his other hand held his phone to his ear.

"_Itachi I thought we were suppose to meet me here an hour ago!_" Kisame said, he was at the theater waiting for his lover at.

Itachi smiled hearing his lover on the phone. "I'm sorry I will be there soon, I love you!" the older raven said, he pets his little brother hair.

"_See you in a bit then, I love you too bye._" Kisame said.

"Okay bye." Itachi said when he heard the dial tone when Kisame hang up, he closed his cell phone pulled Sasuke even closer for a hug. Sasuke smiled expecting the hug his brother was giving him. "I will see you tonight otouto bye." The older raven said, he let go of his brother waved good bye before walking to his car in the drive way.

"See you yea aniki, bye." Sasuke said as he saw his brother get into to the car started to drive away, he waved good bye to his brother before walking down the sidewalks walking to the park where he hope to see one of his friends at.

* * *

Naruto was still trying to get his dad to say to let him tell Sasuke about him and his family. He can't keep this a secret from his mate.

"Dad please let me tell him I know he will not tell our secret." Naruto said; he looked at his father hoping he could get him to say yes.

Yondaime sighed again thinking on what his youngest son was asking him. He sat down on the couch as his fox tail lay next to him. "I will tell you what if I can met him first let Kakashi decide if we can trust him enough with our secret is that good enough for you?" the oldest blonde asked.

Naruto smiled at his father. "Thank you I will bring him over later to night, I know he can keep our secret you will see." The youngest prince said, he ran out the door to his car to go to his mate.

Yondaime sighed when his oldest son walked into the room. "What's up with Naruto?" the red head prince asked his father, his fox tail moved around back and forth.

"Your brother just went to get his mate to bring him here for dinner." He said, the older blonde left the room to go take a night for the long night head.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Secrets And Brother's Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Naruto is a fox demon his has an older brother name Kyuubi is a fox demon who also likes Sasuke who is also a fox demon. Will Kyuubi try to break them a part to win Sasukes heart?

Chapter Summery: Naruto went to get his mate Sasuke. What will happen when Naruto tells Sasuke he going to meet his family? Read and find out.

Mating Time

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Four: Secrets And Brother's Part Two

Yondaime sighed again thinking on what his youngest son was asking him. He sat down on the couch as his fox tail lay next to him. "I will tell you what if I can met him first let Kakashi decide if we can trust him enough with our secret is that good enough for you?" the oldest blonde asked.

Naruto smiled at his father. "Thank you I will bring him over later to night, I know he can keep our secret you will see." The youngest prince said; he ran out the door to his car to go to his mate.

Yondaime sighed when his oldest son walked into the room. "What's up with Naruto?" the red head prince asked his father, his fox tail moved around back and forth.

"Your brother just went to get his mate to bring him here for dinner." He said, the older blonde left the room to go take a night for the long night head.

"What, why bring him here?" Kyuubi asked his father not happy what maybe happening.

Yondaime sighed again. "So we can meet his mate, and also see if he can keep our secret." The oldest blonde said to his oldest son. "Go get Kakashi." He ordered Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked at his father then nodded his head. "Sure thing dad." The red head said while his tail lightly brushed against the wall a bit.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch when he heard the door bell ringing, he got up went to the door where he see Naruto there smiling at him he let him inside.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked wondering why he was here when he was suppose to be with his family.

"My family wants to meet you tonight." Naruto said to his lover and mate with a smile on his face, he pulled Sasuke to him gave him a passionate kiss to let him know everything will be okay when he meets his family.

They stopped kissing to get some air. "What time should we be there, it's only four o'clock right now?" the raven asked his mate who was still smiling at him.

"We don't have to be there until seven o'clock so don't worry you have time to get ready." The blonde said pulling him up stairs.

"Who say's I'm not ready." Sasuke said turning around to look at Naruto who put his lips on Sasuke again, who kissed back putting his arms around the blondes shoulders.

Naruto pulled back pulling the raven up stairs. "I know you want to look your very best when you meet my family." He said after they got the top of the stairs.

Sasuke smiled at him while he walked into his bedroom closed the door on the blonde; Naruto had a shocked look on his face. Sasuke opened up the door a little to talk to the blonde. "I'm sorry I would like some privates while I get ready." The raven said closing the door back up.

Naruto smiled at his raven went down stairs to wait for him to get ready, once he was down stairs he sat down on the couch waited for the raven to come down stairs.

* * *

Sasuke turned on the shower, while he waited for it to warm up he started too striped down to nothing on. _I hope his family likes me_ the raven thought to himself, he got into the shower started to let the water hit on his creamy skin. Once his hair got all wet he started to put shampoo on his hands started to put on his hair, when he started to think of the blonde again. Sasuke thought of Naruto touching every each of his body.

After he finished washing he hair he started to raise it out of his hair, in all the while still thinking on how that blonde could to him, he looked down seeing he as an erection knowing he could not go back down stairs with that. He was still only half ready to let the blonde have sex with him; he turned the water to cold to help with his erection he did not have time to masturbate to get rid of it.

Once the cold water got rid of his erection, he turned it back to warm to finish his shower. It only took him a few minutes to finish shower, he got out of the shower after he turned of the water. Sasuke dyed himself off put a towel over his waist walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom. (Yes his bathroom is in the same room.) He went to his closet to pick out some clothes to wear, Sasuke pick out a black t-shirt and blue jeans to wear. He walked out of his room to go down stairs to see the blonde seating on the couch waiting for him.

"Sorry for making you wait so long." Sasuke said to his mate.

Naruto looked at his beautiful mate before him. "I don't care how long I have to wait; I would wait for you for ever if I have to." He said pulling Sasuke into a hug; he pulled out of the hug. "Let's get a move on." The blonde said taking his mates hand into his, Sasuke nodded his head walked out the house with him.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you liked this chapter. Would you like me to try to post the next chapter tomorrow?


	5. Meeting Family

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Chapter Summery: Naruto returns home with his mate Sasuke to meet his family. Will he be able to tell Sasuke about his past? Read and find out.

Mating Time

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Five: Meeting Family

"Sorry for making you wait so long." Sasuke said to his mate.

Naruto looked at his beautiful mate before him. "I don't care how long I have to wait; I would wait for you for ever if I have to." He said pulling Sasuke into a hug; he pulled out of the hug. "Let's get a move on." The blonde said taking his mates hand into his, Sasuke nodded his head walked out the house with him.

Sasuke smiled walking down the side walk hand and hand with his lover and mate, the raven looked to his right seeing Naruto smiling at him. "Do you think they will like me?" Sasuke asked looking down at the ground while they walked to the blonde's house.

"They will adore you." Naruto said smiling at his mate. _I hope dad can see that we can trust him with our secret_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke returned the smile on his face. "I hope so." The raven said walking up to the big house with gates around it. "Wow this is your house!" Sasuke looked shocked at the house.

"Yes it is." Naruto said punching in the code into the gates panel, once he was done the gates started to open up for them. "Let's head in." the blonde said taking his mates hands into his with his tail going around his waist while the raven's tail did the same.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto while their tails stayed around each other waist walking up the door while the gates started to close. The blonde stopped at the door put his hand into his packet pulling out his keys started to open the door, once the door was opened the whole way he let Sasuke go in first after their tails let go the waist. Sasuke walked into the house looking around seeing it was a lot more bigger inside then outside, he turned around when he heard the door closed seeing the blonde walking up to him.

"Where is your family?" Sasuke asked looking at the smiling blonde who was taking his hand again.

"Probably in the kitchen waiting for, us." Naruto said taking Sasuke hand leading him to the kitchen where his family was at waiting for them.

When they walked into the kitchen Kyuubi had his mouth hanging opened when he saw Sasuke. _I must have him for my self_ Kyuubi thought to himself after he took his eyes off of the raven looking at his little brother, Yondaime looked at his youngest son's mate seeing he pick out a good one he could not help but smile happy for his youngest son.

"Dad, Kyuubi this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my father and brother." Naruto said with a smile on his face looking for Kakashi who just walked into the room.

Kakashi is a gray haired coyote demon with a patch covering his left eye he also had cloth covering his mouth and nose. The gray haired coyote demon smiled at the two youngest fox demons in the room; he turned to look at the king fox demon and the other youngest fox demon next to his father.

"Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe what happen to me on the way here…" Kakashi started to say before he was interrupted by Yondaime.

"We get it let's sit down for dinner since everyone is here." Yondaime said picking up the last food putting it on the table where they will be eating at.

* * *

They all side their prayers started to eat dinner, they are having mashed potatoes, Burgers for dinner.

Kakashi started to talk. "Sasuke do you have any siblings?" the coyote demon said then took a bite out of his sandwich.

After Sasuke finished eating he answered the question. "Yes I have one older brother." The raven haired fox demon said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Kakashi nodded his head after taking a taste out of the mashed potatoes. "I know this might sound like an odd questions to be asking, can you and your family keep a secret?" The gray hair coyote demon said.

Sasuke looked up at him oddly._ Yea that is an odd question to be asking anyone_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Yea me and my family can keep secrets." The raven haired fox demon said with his fox ear twitching in annoyances.

"Good to hear." Kakashi said taking another bite of his meal.

The rest of dinner went quiet when they all finished dinner Sasuke left the room to go use the bathroom letting the royal fox family talk alone.

"See dad he can keep a secret." Naruto said to his father hoping he will allow telling his mate about being a prince.

Yondaime sighed looking at his son. "You can tell me, just make sure you tell him alone." The king said walking away with his oldest son following him.

Naruto was smiling when he saw his mate walking up to him. "What's up with this smile?" Sasuke asked.

"I have something to tell you that is a secret." Naruto said taking Sasuke hand into his.

"What is it?" the raven fox demon said.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you like this chapter. If you like to see something in the next chapter tell me so I know. I have a new poll up so please take the time going to my profile to take my poll question thank you to all who reads and reveiws my stories.


End file.
